<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sunrises and aimless conversations by Mikhailov</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684967">Sunrises and aimless conversations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikhailov/pseuds/Mikhailov'>Mikhailov</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Centricide (Webseries)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Eskimo Kisses, Fluff, Fluffy banter, Forehead Kisses, Forehead Touching, Idiots in Love, Idk i'm honestly projecting to make it soft, M/M, Morning Kisses, Out of Character, Short &amp; Sweet, Short One Shot, Soft Husbands, Sunrises, Sweet, They're so in love it hurts, Watching the Sunrise, domestic life, literally pure fluff, literally so domestic, soft, sorta - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:40:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikhailov/pseuds/Mikhailov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>There’s something appealing about the big city. Especially at sunrise, he thinks.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Libcap, ancap/libertarian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sunrises and aimless conversations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I like the idea of Ancap having curly hair,,,</p><p>I haven't posted something in over a month here and I'm sorry if it's shit aaaa please go easy on me :0</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There’s something appealing about the big city. Especially at sunrise, he thinks.</p><p>The city is never truly at rest, there’s always something going on, always someone who’s awake. Sometimes it’s someone in their apartment typing away at two in the morning on their computer, sometimes it’s someone who simply can’t sleep, or a graveyard shift worker walking the rounds or working. The city is never truly quiet, cars driving down streets, faint laughter from people taking midnight walks.</p><p>And while he enjoys it, he likes seeing the city thrive, there's something about the city at sunset that really just makes him swell with pride. </p><p>Something about seeing lights turn on in windows, silhouettes passing by windows, curtains opening and cats being let outside to sit on balcony banisters, something about watching the city come to life brings him immense joy. This was him, <i>he</i> did this. Well, perhaps it wasn’t entirely him, but he did do <i>most</i> of it, so he’s got bragging rights. Something about the golden glow that the sun casts over them makes him happy. Beams of light filtering through closed blinds and casting golden beams of light on sleeping people's faces. The sunrises were always something he loved.</p><p>The best place to watch the sunsets, he discovered, was the rooftop of his condo. It isn’t cluttered or overly decorated, a table and an outdoor umbrella as well as a few chairs and an ungodly amount of plants. Nestled between two big potted plants (he never bothered to learn the name of), a coffee in his hands and dressed in an oversized dress shirt and shorts that don’t really fit, he welcomes the sunset and watches in content silence.</p><p>He’s just about done his coffee when he hears soft footsteps sounding behind him. He barely hears them, but he catches them. There’s a moment of silence, it seems almost like time has stopped, before a pair of arms wrap around his middle and there’s a forehead pressed between his shoulder blades.</p><p>“Well good morning to you too.” He says with a gentle laugh. He gets a hum in return, and he’s pretty sure that’s all he’s going to get for a while. Which is fine for him.</p><p>He’s surprised when a moment later, the man behind him does speak.</p><p>“How often do you wake to watch the sunrise?” Libertarian’s voice is soft so very soft, something only he has the ‘privilege’ to hear. He scoffs, but it’s playful and there’s no animosity behind his voice, he could never be angry at the man.</p><p>“Almost every morning, you know,” he replied, finishing his coffee before it could get cold. “I simply come back to bed before you wake. You’re not normally up this morning.” He added with a little laugh. Libertarian hums again. It’s true that he has no reason to be up this early, truly he could sleep in until past noon if he wanted, but it’s an old habit, waking up early. One he can’t seem to break.</p><p>“People who wake up this early every morning are mad, I could never.” Is his reply. There’s a bit of an awkward shuffle as he makes a move to turn around, so that he’s facing his husband and with a yawn, Libertarian stretches and rests his arms on his shoulders, smiling a shy smile.</p><p>“What can I say, I love the sunrise.”</p><p>Libertarian’s smile turns into something more mischievous. “More than me, Ancap?” He inquires.</p><p>“Pfft, never.” He accentuates the words with a kiss to the man's forehead which gets him a laugh in return, and he tilts his head ever so softly, smiling at his husband with a small reserved smile. It's not that he hates others, but doesn’t often find himself caring for people as he does Libertarian. He never really cared for the other extremists, and yes, he quite likes Hoppean and Minarchist, but none of them are like Libertarian. None of them can make his heart melt like Libertarian.</p><p>“Mm, that’s good.” Was his reply, and he brought his hands up to run his fingers through the taller man’s hair. Ancap smiled, leaning into the touch and relaxing against the banister. It’s not often people see him in this state of undress. He makes it a point to always be well-dressed, to always be fully dressed in suit and tie when he leaves to do whatever he needs to, but here, he didn't need to. It didn't matter here, he didn't even have his hat and his hair wasn't gelled back, a current mess of curls Libertarian was amusing himself by smoothing down. But this was his husband, he could allow himself to be a little messy around his husband.</p><p>“Do you really do this <i>every</i> morning?” His husband asked after a few more moments of silence, a couple of birds flew above their heads and a hawk cry echoed in the morning sky, Ancap smiled and brushed a loose curl from his eyes.</p><p>“Every morning.” He confirmed.</p><p>“I don't believe you.”</p><p>A bubble of laughter escaped him, and he cocked his head as he covered his mouth to stifle his laughter. “I do! You're just that heavy of a sleeper.” He mused. Libertarian narrowed his eyes, one eyebrow raised and Ancap watched him as he thought, he could see the gears spinning in his head. It was almost as if he could hear the man thinking.</p><p>“Penny for a thought?” He drawled, cocking his head, his curls bounced with the movement.</p><p>“Mm, <i>just</i> a penny?”</p><p>Ancap laughed again softly, hands softly trailing down his husband's sides, and he smiled as he leaned his forehead against Libertarian’s, closing his eyes for a moment. They stood like that for a few moments, just savouring the silence and the feeling of the other’s body before a car horn blasted down on the streets below, ruining the moment. Ancap sighed, but a smile played at his lips, and he opened his eyes once more to find Libertarian staring at him, eyes soft.</p><p>“Out with it.” He said, laughing, simply knowing that Libertarian was about to ask something, but unsure if he was going to say it.</p><p>“Come back to bed.” He said, dragging out the ‘e’ in the word. He stepped back, holding Ancap’s hands to pull him away from the banister. Ancap stepped forwards, letting himself be pulled into the man’s arms, wrapping his arms around his waist. He brushed his nose against Libertarian’s, in an Eskimo kiss, and he pressed a quick kiss to his forehead again.</p><p>“Is that really all it took?”</p><p>“Only because it’s you and I could never say no to you.” He replied with a wink, smiling at the way Libertarian sputtered, his face going beat red. He watched the man with soft eyes as he stumbled over his words as he tried to think of a reply (not that it took much to fluster him). After a few moments, when Libertarian composed himself, he grabbed Ancap’s arm.</p><p>“You can’t just say that.” He pouted.</p><p>“Oh but I did.” He gave his husband a Cheshire cat grin and cocked his head. “Flustering you is just too easy.” he grinned, which made the blush return to the other man's cheeks, albeit much softer this time. Libertarian tugged on his arm.</p><p>“C’mon, the sheets might not be cold yet.” He didn’t wait for an answer before he was tugging a laughing Ancap back to their room. Ancap let him. While there was something about the city at sunrise that was so very appealing to him, he figured it was being able to live with Libertarian that really made everything perfect. And while he was loath to admit it, the man made him soft. </p><p>But perhaps that wasn’t too bad a thing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments, questions, concerns?<br/>Leave me some! I'm always open to feedback!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>